


Over the Edge

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Community: harrybirthdayblog, Dirty Talk, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Draco and Harry spend a very enjoyable morning in bed.





	Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> A million kudos to [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/works) and [unicornsandphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandphoenix/pseuds/unicornsandphoenix) for their fabulous help with this fic!

Draco sat on the edge of the mattress and looked down at the sight laid out on the bed in front of him. Not for the first time that morning, he fought off the urge to moan with pleasure. No matter how many times they did this, the sight of Harry spread out for him like a feast never failed to make Draco's heart race and his cock twitch in anticipation. Especially at times like this, when Harry was wrapped up so prettily, a present just for Draco.

They'd been at it for an hour already, and Harry's tanned skin glistened with sweat in the soft morning light. Strips of black leather bisected Harry's chest and framed what Draco could see of his arse, the strands leading to the small of Harry's back where his wrists were tightly bound. The dark cords drew attention to Harry's groin where his erection throbbed, so hard and engorged it looked almost painful. A blindfold covered Harry's eyes, and though Draco missed the sight of Harry's striking gaze, he was willing to make the sacrifice. He knew how hot it got Harry when they played like this, when he couldn't see what Draco had planned next. 

Draco reached out and wrapped a hand around Harry's cock, watching Harry twist and writhe as Draco gave him a few solid wanks before pulling away. Harry's shoulders heaved as he tugged helplessly against his bonds, so beautiful in his struggle. Draco waved his hand through the air next to Harry's erection, and it twitched and drooled precome onto Harry's stomach in response. After an hour of play, Harry's cock was so sensitive that even the faintest change in air currents was enough to send him gasping. Draco grinned.

"Colour?" Draco asked softly, as soft as the fingertip he ran slowly up the underside of Harry's prick.

Harry groaned, the muscles of his abdomen clenching and releasing in a hypnotic rhythm. "Green," he panted. "So fucking green, Draco, _please_."

"Not yet, Harry."

He reached for him again, jerking Harry fast and rough, careful not to push him over the edge, but eager to bring him right up to the brink of it. Harry gasped, his shoulders straining and abdomen clenching as his body jackknifed up towards Draco, as if he were trying to cave in around the feeling building in his groin. He couldn't see through the blindfold, but he still seemed to sense where Draco was at the edge of the bed, and he clearly sought him out now, perhaps needing some kind of anchoring touch. Harry's cheek made contact with Draco's bare chest before he managed to push himself up to nuzzle against Draco's neck. Draco released Harry's erection, and Harry sighed against Draco's skin—in disappointment or relief, Draco wasn't quite sure. 

"Getting close?" Draco teased, drumming his fingers along the side of Harry's shaft. Harry's entire body twitched.

"I've been close for over an hour, you wanker," Harry whined against Draco's neck. He licked and nipped at the skin, fully aware how sensitive a spot it was for Draco. Smugness practically radiated off of him when Draco shivered. Draco ran a fingertip along the crown of Harry's cock in response. Harry's smug grin turned into a whimper, and Draco held back a triumphant snicker.

"Wanker," Draco mused as he reached for the lube, opening it with an audible click that made Harry's breath hitch. "I suppose that's true enough." He poured some of the slick onto his palm. "Can you blame me, though? You have such a pretty cock."

Harry's cheeks flushed with embarrassment—he still had trouble taking compliments—but Draco had no intention of letting him linger in it. This time when Draco took hold of Harry, his stroke was slow and purposeful. Harry's entire body seemed to shake with pleasure. He arched, his head tilted towards Draco in an obvious plea. Draco obliged, kissing him open-mouthed and filthy while Harry panted and gasped into Draco's mouth.

"Are you ready to come yet, love? Or should I play with you a little longer?" Draco asked as he pulled back his hand. Harry collapsed against the bed, looking almost relaxed if it weren't for his throbbing erection and the fine tremors that quivered through his body with every breath.

"Oh, fuck, Draco. M'ready. I'm _so_ ready. Let me come." Harry angled his face towards Draco, and though his eyes were hidden behind the blindfold, Draco was sure they'd be lust-drugged and desperate. He rubbed his fingers against the lube on his palm, making sure to stir the air near Harry's cock as he did so just to watch Harry squirm.

"Okay, Harry," he said softly, before taking Harry's cock in hand once more.

"Okay?" Harry squeaked, his body vibrating with tension, clearly wanting to make sure before he finally let go.

Draco wanked him, firm and sure, his grip just the way he knew Harry liked it. "Okay, you can come. I want you to come for me, Harry."

An almost wounded-sounding noise escaped Harry's throat before his back arched and his mouth dropped open on a silent scream. His cock throbbed and pulsed in Draco hand as ropes of come shot out across Harry's stomach and chest, a sticky stripe making it all the way up to land across Harry's bared neck. Draco had the sudden urge to taste him, and this time he didn't bother holding back, continuing to pump Harry through his orgasm as he leaned over and laved his tongue across Harry's throat. At Draco's touch, Harry melted, tension draining out of his body as he collapsed in a sated heap against the mattress. 

Draco's right hand was still sticky, covered in lube and Harry's release, but the both of them were dirty enough already that it didn't matter. He reached out and slid his hand along Harry's jaw, coaxing his head into position for a slow, thorough snog. As they kissed, his fingers found the buckles at the back of the blindfold, loosening them until he could slide the fabric off Harry's head. Harry blinked at him slowly when they finally parted, his pupils shrinking with the sudden exposure to light.

"Good?" Draco asked, running a tacky thumb along the edge of Harry cheekbone. Harry grinned, incandescent, while those one-of-a-kind eyes sparkled up at him. Years together, and that look still made Draco's breath catch.

"Best birthday ever," Harry said with a grin. 

"And it's not even ten yet." 

Harry laughed. "We should start every day like this."

"But then it wouldn't be special, would it? And you barely get up in time for work as it is." 

"I'd get up for that," Harry said. Draco leered at him in response, his gaze lingering on Harry's now-soft prick. Harry blushed. 

"Speaking of getting up, we should probably start getting ready if you don't want to be late for your birthday brunch at the Burrow."

"Say that five times fast," Harry quipped. Draco let out a long-suffering sigh. Harry grinned at him, far too pleased, before his eyes flicked downwards, lingering on the bulge of Draco's erection. His brow furrowed. "You didn't come."

Draco shrugged as he stood, reaching for his wand and cleaning them both off with a quick charm. "Not yet. But the day is still young."

Harry arched a brow. "Oh? You've got something else planned?"

"Oh, Harry. Of course I have more plans. It _is_ your birthday, after all." Draco smiled at him, intent and predatory, relishing the way Harry's eyes widened and his throat bobbed on a heavy swallow. 

"Yeah?" Harry asked breathlessly. 

"Absolutely," Draco replied, brushing a kiss against Harry's jaw. "We're just getting started."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [this (VERY NSFW) video](http://transexy.tumblr.com/post/149191825856/fuck-thats-hot-love-being-edged).


End file.
